


【异坤】身份

by bfjhcnrw



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfjhcnrw/pseuds/bfjhcnrw
Summary: *俗套的金主×明星*恶趣味系列大概，短，不好吃





	【异坤】身份

“嗳，快看那是谁！”  
“咔嚓——咔嚓——”

人群中响起了一声惊呼，明明暗暗的视线猝地聚焦过来，压抑而刺眼。黄黄白白的面孔都围裹上来，快门声哔哔咔咔响成一片骤雨。

还是被认出来了啊…

蔡徐坤颇有些懊恼，一向宠粉的他难得摆了臭脸，伸手压了压帽檐，揣着兜埋下头加快了脚步。

他今天难得穿了身色彩鲜亮的运动衣，宽大的料子松松垮垮地挂在肩头。胸口处别出心裁地嵌了个耳钉，细长的流苏就成了整套装扮的亮点，随着脚步垂在前胸摇晃款摆。

黑洞洞的镜头纷纷对准了那里。  
蔡徐坤闭上眼，埋在口罩下的喘息热了起来。

这一处的嘈杂引来了更多观众，围上来的人更多了。  
蔡徐坤始终埋在大大的口罩里，脚步中带上了几分焦急。  
流苏随着身体起落跳得更欢了。  
左胸口处传来隐秘的麻痒，随着走动炸起一阵阵细密微小的电流。

身体一阵阵发热。  
蔡徐坤颤了颤身子，张开口急促地喘息。

没有人知道，我们大明星穿着光鲜的衣服高傲疏冷地走着机场，那万众瞩目的胸口装饰，却是个淫糜下流的乳钉。

流苏的基座连着粗钝的弯钩，横向贯穿早已愈合的乳孔，把本就肿大的男性乳粒钩拉得愈发娇艳熟烂。

敏感的乳蒂被迫挺立，持续而恒久地摩擦着粗硬的棉布，随着流苏的牵拉炸起一阵又一阵难忍的酥麻。  
那样饱满的乳粒，若幸得一见，再没有经验的人也能看出，是惯于被人吸吮玩弄的。

难以启齿的部位像被点了媚药，又酸又痒，偏偏流苏的牵拉像隔靴搔痒，走动间更是助长了这股焦躁的痒意，教人多想伸手摸摸揉揉，拽着那流苏粗暴地扯一扯，或者干脆求那人用温热的唇舌…

蔡徐坤一愣，搁在下唇的门齿狠狠收紧了。  
在一起这么久，每每想到王子异，心尖还是会反射性地挤出一阵酸涩。

他太习惯于求他了。

从他还是一个小明星的时候起，他就已经是王子异的所有物了。  
他大抵是所有这样的小玩物中最幸运的一个。  
他的金主温柔帅气，体贴又专一，虽然床上有点古怪的性癖，但他大抵也有点m因子，经过调教很快就学会从中获得极上的快感。

他的金主很宠他，几乎是有求必应。  
最开始他求一个机会，一个舞台，一个施展才华和梦想的平台。他给他了。  
后来他求一起吃饭的时间，一起听歌的惬意，一起游玩的快乐，一起泡澡的温馨。他给他了。  
于是他的需求悄悄膨胀。  
他开始求一个长久的拥抱，求一次真心的吻，求灵肉交融的性爱，他还是给他了。

那他想要他的心呢？

蔡徐坤不敢再求了。

 

他订了张去美国的机票，撒谎说到那边有站台活动，作为一次明目张胆的试探。

他的金主还是那样温温柔柔地笑着，宽眼皮里饱含着虚无缥缈的情意。  
他什么也没说，只是把紧张到颤抖的小人搂进怀里，亲手给他穿好衣服，滚烫的大手钻进下摆，对着挺翘饱满的肉粒揉搓揪玩。  
直到蔡徐坤咬着唇急促地喘息起来，淫糜的红果硬胀成圆润的石子，这才捉着细钝的钩针仔细穿过乳尖上的穿通孔，表情细致认真仿佛在对待什么心爱的玩意儿。

蔡徐坤湿着眼角在他怀里颤抖喘息。那双大手拢在胸口，隔着肋骨笼子几乎烫开他的心脏。  
他的心口咚咚狂跳，有什么炽热的东西在薄薄的皮肉下翻滚绞弄，和着血流奔涌打发，好像张开嘴，就能从鲜红的喉口喷薄而出。

然后他听到了金主温润却无情的话语。

他要他就这样装扮着去机场，不许走vip，不许遮掩。  
他要他就这样，隐秘而秽乱地暴露在公众视野里，好教他在千百万人的注目下，也不能忘了自己的身份。

寒意沿着细针缓缓渗进左胸，全身的血液都冷了。

什么身份…  
蔡徐坤自嘲地笑了。

他还能有什么身份。  
情人，床伴，奴隶，还是他的母猫母狗？

他哪一个都是，又好像哪一个都不是。

他要逃了。他不要再求他了。

-

人墙越围越厚，偌大的候机厅渐渐水泄不通起来。  
保安挥着膀子推开一条人路，护着他在人海中跌跌撞撞地穿行。  
躁动的粉丝挥着手臂抓上来，推挤间他闪避不及，胸口重重擦过保安厚实的肩膀。

“呜——”  
蔡徐坤闷哼一声，弓着背狠狠颤了下身子。

冰冷的硬棍穿着乳肉一勾一扯，敏感的肉粒先是一阵钝痛，过后便起极致而酸痒的酥麻。  
快感的火花炸得人会阴酥软，蔡徐坤红着脸狠狠缩紧了下腹，大庭广众下羞耻的发情实在超出他的底线。

乳头好痒。  
可他身为公众人物，这么多镜头面前是万不敢伸手去摸的。

他忽然觉着有点委屈。

为什么要闹别扭呢？  
如果不是这场闹剧，他现在一定正惬意地窝在那人怀里，看着他一边讲电话，一边用暖和的大手轻抚他的后背。  
明明他可以不要走。不必被迫穿成这样，被迫走在人群中拥挤，又被这么人的目光试探他岌岌可危的秘密。

他不想当猫猫狗狗，可他的身心早已习惯于那个人的碰触和体温。

人群愈发拥挤。保安围成的圈子被迫越缩越小，他们被挤在大厅中央，再也走不动半步了。

蔡徐坤抬头，从帽檐的缝隙里环视那些圆圆的镜头和面孔，在那些注视里，缓缓挺起了左胸。

甜蜜的刺痛使那里重新烧起了热流，蔡徐坤觉着他人生中没有一刻像现在这样清明。

他忽然明白了王子异的用意。

向众人展示他的归属，并不该是一件羞耻的事。  
他一直把自己放在被支配的微小位置，忽略了那个人有时候也需要安全感。

他该告诉他的。

他想当他的伴侣，又或者说，他想和他在一起一辈子。在这个基础上，他可以是情人，是炮友，是奴隶，是母猫母狗，是什么身份都好。

他不想走了。

他被人流挤在热闹的中心，可他这会儿只想听听那个人的声音。

蔡徐坤拨了电话。  
提示音消失的一瞬，在口罩的遮掩下，对着电话那头轻轻喊了声主人。

回答他的是一阵低沉的浅笑。炽热的鼻息隔着话筒烫伤了蔡徐坤的耳廓。  
他说——

“我在看着你”

蔡徐坤呼吸一窒。

他硬了。

-

小莉是一位普普通通的粉丝。

今天她在机场幸运地偶遇了蔡徐坤，并被人群推挤着，有幸站在前排和偶像来了个近距离接触。

她的偶像走机场时候总是酷酷的，最爱穿一些奇奇怪怪的花外套，她们在粉丝群里没少diss蔡bking这点。

不过今天偶像穿的格外好看，紫色运动装俏皮可爱，胸口的耳钉更是别出心裁，搞的所有人的目光都随着那流苏上下起伏。

蔡徐坤自己好像也很钟情于这串流苏。  
小莉忍不住掏出手机在群里大喊小葵今天太美了妈妈爱你啊啊啊啊啊啊  
一低头的功夫，他的偶像正把手机收回兜里，自己伸手把玩起那串耳钉。

流苏从他指缝里淌落，修长的手指揪着细链拉拽轻扯，指尖抵着底座画着圈地揉按，又捉在拇指间轻柔捻转。

小莉觉着她的偶像可能生病了。  
她看着那张俊脸埋在大大的口罩下，瘦高的身子小小地痉挛抖动，没一会儿忽地弓起背，绷紧全身肌肉轻轻颤抖起来。

小莉咬着嘴唇，掏出手机发了条微博。

“我们蔡蔡宝宝不舒服是不是发烧了呜呜呜妈妈心疼 @蔡徐坤”

蔡徐坤确实是不舒服，但是不是发烧了。

他刚刚在电话里求原谅，他的主人要求他在众目睽睽之下，自己玩弄乳头到射精。

蔡徐坤红着脸，大口大口地喘息着。  
左乳头传来火辣的刺痒，不用看也知道一定又红又肿。裤裆里湿凉黏腻，淫糜秽乱的液体沾染在腿间，可心口却滚烫而苏痒。

他又拨通了电话。

然后他听到，他的金主告诉他

“你的身份是——”

“我的。”

 

—END—


End file.
